Facebook Party Thing
Part one: Hello Facebook! Sammy commented: I'M FRIGGIN BORED!!!!!!! *Facedesk* LMX commented: ._. Miz likes this. LMX commented: Miz! Come join the party!!! =D Miz commented: Okay... <_< Ecard likes this. Sammy commented: SHI-- Ecard's here.. Ecard commented: Yes, yes I am XD LMX commented: XDDDDD KiMi likes this. LMX commented: Now what? Mas commented: No idea. LMX commented: YAAAAAAAH WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!? Mas commented: When I did, daswhen >:T KiMi likes this. Drace commented: XDDDDD Ecard commented: DRAAACE Drace commented: What? Ecard: DRAAAAAAAAAAACE Drace commented: WHAT? Ecard commented: DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE Drace commented: WHAT!?!? Ecard commented: Hi. >:D Drace commented: *Facepalm* KiMi likes this. Miz commented: This is highly enjoyable. XD Sammy commented: XDDDDDDDDD LMX commented: HEY DRACE Drace commented: SJERGHKLSHGKDGKSHF WHAT!? LMX commented: Where's that little thing that you call a dragon? Miz commented : Me and Ecard ate her. Drace commented: YOU WHAT!?!? Ecard commented: Yes, we ate that little thing! Miz commented: Yes, she was very delicious! Drace commented: SKDHGSKFHSKFHASKDFKSD I'LL-! KiMi likes this. Drace commented: KIMISTOPLIKINGEVERYTHING!!! KiMi likes this. Drace commented: I'm done.... Ecard commented: We ate your dragon :p Drace commented: Ah yes.... ILLFRIGGINKILLYOUAJFKSJFGKSJHGFK ~*In private thing*~ Ecard commented: You think we freaked him out? XDDDD Miz commented: Yep XD ~*Back to the main shiz*~ Drace commented: I'D FRIGGIN KILL YOU BOTH if this wasnt on Facebook... Mas commented: I'm just sitting on the sidelines with a bucket of popcorn =D Sammy commented: So am I! =D LMX commented: Same! =D KiMi likes this. Miz commented: We should come on Facebook more often XD Mas commented: You think? XD LMX commented: DRACE AND MAS PLAYED A S** GAME LAST NIGHT! Drace commented: WHAT-!? Mas commented: NONONONONO IT WAS JUST A TYPO! LMX commented: YEAH RIGHT. Mas commented: WE WERE PLAYING HANGMAN AND STUFF, NOTHING ELSE!!! KiMi likes this. Part two: They what!? Sammy commented: I learned the most disturbing yet intrestng thing today... LMX commented: Whasdat? Sammy commented: Mas really DID have s** with Drace that night... ._. LMX commented: OH FF- Miz likes this. Mas commented: What's going on? =D ~*In private thing*~ LMX commented: Do you think she heard us? Sammy commented: Probably not. ~*Mane*See what I did there?)~ Sammy commented: OOOooh nothing much, just chatting. LMX commented: Yeah! We werent talking about how you-! Sammy commented: LMX! Ex-nay on the onfession-cay! LMX commented: Kay-oay =D Mas commented: Did I miss something...? Drace commented: Hai =D LMX commented: *Snickers* Sammyihavetotellthem! Sammy commented: Okayfine XD Drace commented: Tell us what? LMX commented: Me and Sammy know you two had s** that night!!! Mas commented: WHAT!? Drace commented: WHAT!? Mas commented: WE DIDN'T HAVE S**!!! Drace commented: YEAH! WE TOLD YOU, WE WERE JUST PLAYING HANGMAN!! Sammy commented: WHICH COULD BE ANOTHER WORD FOR S**UAL STUFF!!! Mas commented: SAIIAIAIDUJADHALDHAKGD Drace has left the room. Part three: Hungry... Sammy commented: Im hungryyyyyyyy.... LMX commented: Then go eat something, silly child :3 Sammy commented: I'm craving some weird-arse crack sandwiches... LMX commented: WEIRD-ARSE CRACK SANDWICHES!?!? Sammy commented: KOAIDPADUIADUOSAFYHOAFID LMX commented: XDDDD Sammy commented: I'M CRAVING SOME WEIRD-ARSE *CRACKER* SANDWICHES!!! *CRACKER*!!! LMX commented: Prepare to never live this down!!! XDDDDDDD Sammy commented: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! KiMi likes this. Drace likes this. Ecard likes this. Mas likes this. Miz likes this. Kira likes this. Sammy commented: T_T Part four: MASSHOLE!!! Drace commented: Hey Mas, you know what Ive always wondered? Mas commented: What? Drace commented: Why everybody likes to call you Melisa when they know it brings you bad memories. Mas commented: Because they're arseholes, daswai. >:T LMX commented: MELISA, I AM NOT AN ARSEHOLE!! Mas commented: Yes you are ANDMYNAMEISMAS!!! LMX commented: WELL IF I'M AN ARESEHOLE, THEN YOU'RE A MASSHOLE!!! Mas commented: AKFJKAKSFJUS Miz likes this. Sammy likes this. Sammy commented: MIGHT WANNA RUB SOME COLD WATER ON THAT BURN, MAS!!! XD Miz likes this. Drace commented: Hey, leave the poor girl alone. :T LMX commented: Whai? D: Drace commented: BECAUSE I AM THE MIGHTY THOR BWA HA HA! LMX commented: That last part... Was... Sammy commented: Unexpected... LMX commented: Yes, that... Part five: Sammy, you're a Genius! LMX commented: Geez, I'm running out of ideas for these Facebook Party Thing things... Sammy commented: Why don't you make a post about how you're running out of ideas? LMX commented: GREAT IDEA! Part six: Faceboob...? Miz commented: I am...so...bored... Ecard: Same. Faceboob is boring... Miz: FACEBOOB!?!? XDDDDDDDDDDD Ecard: AJFKSAJDFKS Sammy likes this. LMX likes this. Ecard: FACEBOOK*!! FACEBOOK I MEANT FACEBOOB NOT FACEBOOB!! Miz: FACEBOOB NOT FACEBOOB!? Ecard: GAHHHHHH!!! Miz likes this. Sammy likes this. LMX likes this. Kira likes this. KiMi likes this. Rammi likes this. Mas likes this. Drace likes this. Ecard: T________________T Part seven: Lightsaber Battles (WOOOOO!!!) Drace commented: So, Ecard, we meet again... Ecard commented : Yes, Drace, we meet again... Drace commented: I just said that... Ecard commented: I know. Drace commented: Anyway....There can be only one of me...And I want it to be me! Ecard commented: Oh really, Skywalker? Drace commented: Indeed, Vader. *Takes out lightsaber* Ecard commented: *Does the same* BWA HA HA!!! Drace commented: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!! Ecard commented: *Hits Drace's lightsaber with his* Drace commented: *Pushes his against the lightsaber pushing it towards Ecard* Ecard commented: *The lightsaber gets pushed out of his hand* Noooooo!!!! Drace commented: Bwa ha ha, it is MY time now! >:D *Touches Ecard's stomach with his lightsaber* Ecard commented: Nooooooooooo!!!!! *Falls down, curls up in a tiny ball and pretends to be dead* LMX commented: Wow... XD Sammy commented: Nice moves, guys XD Drace commented: AHLAJDKALDHFKA HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE!? Miz commented: The whole time. >:D Ecard commented: AWEUIRIOQIEIOSJNW Miz likes this. Kira likes this. LMX likes this. Sammy likes this. KiMi likes this. Mysty likes this. Drace commented: MYSTY!? Mysty commented: -Sowwy....- Ecard commented: XDDDDD Drace commented: T_T Part Eight: I've got nothing! LMX commented: What do I do for part eight for FPT!? Sammy commented: Uhh.................................... LMX commented: AJDIKJADWHU! Sammy commented: I've got nothing! D: LMX commented: ;A; Sammy commented: ;-; Part Nine: OH SHI-! "Furbies are back! An they won't sleep until you like their page! No, really, they won't." LMX commented: OH SHI-! Category:Random Category:Stories Category:Invader Zim on Facebook Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s stories Category:Invader-Mas's pages Category:Invader-Mas's characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:OC Category:Females Category:LMX's Pages Category:Males Category:LMX's Characters Category:LMX's Stories Category:LMX's Semi-Stories Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:Invader-Mas